Tainted Gold
by Faye Tempest
Summary: Dietric - A Magus - living an easy life, with its partying, drinking and women, is about to get the wake up call of his life. Sex, Violence, Male/Male
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Tangled in a mess of red sheets, moaning at the light from the morning which had managed to find it way passed the venition blind, lay one very grumpy Dietric Clive Messenger. The muscles in his arms flexed and rippled, as he draped his arms over his eyes in an attempt to hinder the glaring morning from proceeding to wake him further; his mess of black hair was a sharp contrast against the red covers, which hid the rest of his olive and toned body. Dietric had never been a morning person, he hated how bright and chipper everything was, including the people. Give him the darkness of the night any day of the week, that was when he was at his best; especially at the clubs and bars. He wasn't a big drinker but he did love to dance and party the night away; the only time those evenings were perfect was when he found some sexy young thing to take home with him.

With a sigh, he decided he couldn't ignore the morning light much further and that it was about time to get his ass out of bed. Uncovering his face, he groaned, blinking against the harsh light that invaded his exotic charcoal coloured eyes. Rolling over on his side, he checked the clock on his bedside table; he moaned furiously as the little red digits told him it was eight-thirty-two in the morning.

"Why the hell am I up this early in the morning. I doubt God would be awake at this time on a Sunday." With that said, he sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

With a hearty yawn, he surveyed his bedroom. Apart from the obvious red covers, the rest of the room was decorated in creams and beige, from the walls all the way to the carpets and chairs. Dietric liked clean, neutral colours, as well as order; every room in his large, fancy apartment was decorated pretty much the same – everything clean, tidy and orderly. However, with that he also enjoyed having that little something that represented chaos – with order always comes chaos – so in each room there was one object that stood out or didn't quite go with it's surroundings, much like his bright red bed sheets.

He stared at the mirrored wardrobe facing him and within seconds they opened, allowing him to peruse its contents. He had to admit, he did love being born a Magus, it gave him so much freedom, that he just wouldn't have if he was just a normal human. He especially likes the powers, as they came in so handy, however all good things come with the bad; also known as 'The Magi Elders'. They set down the law for all the witches, wizards, magi and magus alike; they knew if you have broken one of the laws, even before the person could say 'I'm fucked.' But even with the annoying Elders, Dietric always felt blessed he was born a natural Magus – one born with power close to the Elders – and in a world full of magic and magical beings; not only those like himself but also demons and fae. With a sigh, he clicked his fingers together, making a deep red shirt and a pair of black jeans fly out of the wardrobe, and land neatly on his bed.

"Time to get up I suppose." He stretched; his toned muscles rippling. "But first, a shower." He retorted, as he scratched his head.

Last night he had partied hard, but it had also been an strangely different … and eventful. And he still didn't feel right in his own skin. He wasn't like him to feel perturbed by someone before, whether human or not but last night had totally change his perception about himself. He could still feel those deep yellow-gold eyes drinking him in and making him shiver all over with pleasure. Now Dietric wouldn't usually mind this, but it wasn't a woman that had found him so interesting, it was male and a demon to boot. He shook his head hard, trying to remove the image from his mind but finding it futile.

_'Never before has someone shaken my confidence and my sexual orientation. Just what did he hold __over me?'_ He thought, biting at his plump pink lip. No! He wouldn't think about him, he just needed to get dressed and take his mind off of everything.

"It's not like I'd see him again anyway." He told himself; he figured if he kept telling himself that and said it out loud, that it would ring true.

With a loud, long yawn, he shoved the warm covers from his body, had shower and got dressed. He waded into the large open-plan living room of his apartment, he made his way towards the 'clinically' white kitchen. _'But what to do for breakfast?'_ He pondered, as he opened the fridge and stared hungrily at its contents. After a few moments, Dietric grabbed a couple of eggs and some cranberry and wensleydale cheese – a nice omelet always went down well when he didn't know what else to eat. After laying them on the counter top, he grabbed the milk and closed the fridge door, he needed a coffee just to wake up.

He rarely used magic unless he needed to, it was his grandmother that had taught him to only use his gift when necessary; other magical beings found him to be strange and as a result they kept their distance from him. Not that he cared much, he figured that he was better off without them if they only wanted to be around him for his power.

After eating breakfast he lounged on the sofa, watching daytime t.v. Which he never found to be interesting but it was something to do while he let his food settle. As he flicked through the channels he found something that made him lean forward on his lovely, leather cream sofa, his face twisting a mixture of shock, confusion and anger. He had stopped on a news channel which was reporting on a story that had developed from the early hours of the morning, where by a young male had been found naked, raped and murdered in a local club known as 'Vudoo'; which also happened to be one of Dietric's favourite party and water holes. His eyes were glued to the set as the reporter detailed the gruesome incident, including the location where the body was found and the state it was found in. He could hardly believe what he was seeing or hearing; since way before he was born, magic had been used to find out the killers by bringing back the spirits of the dead, so in the current era there were no murders.

"Whoever did this must be an idiot, especially if they think they can get away with it." Dietric mumbled to himself, thoroughly fixated on the t.v. After a few more moments, he flopped back on the sofa with a sigh and raked a hand through his glossy hair.

"Now where am I going to go tonight, I had it all planned out. Now I've got to change my plans, God dammit." He closed his eyes, his brows furrowing together and blew out a long annoyed breath .

Dietric had planned to club at Vudoo all weekend but now he would have to go to the only other option – 'Oxygen'. The club was okay, better than most, if you enjoyed partying with _just_ magical beings but Dietric liked being around humans, they had so much more about them; they weren't all about magic, magic, magic. Also it meant one more thing, if he went it would mean that he would come home _alone_ and that was just unacceptable, especially considering he had done that the night before because of that golden eyed demon.

With a sigh, he got up abruptly from the sofa, switched off the t.v. and made his way to his study. If his clubbing night was going to be shit, he might as well make the best of his time. _'Time to chat up some sexy little thing on the internet.'_ As he thought about this, a smile grew on his face.

"Oh I can't wait. Making those girls beg for it, keeps me cheerful for the whole day." He continued to mumble to himself, as he opened the door and walk into the study, already readying himself for a afternoon of pleasure. Just then there came a knock on the front door; he growled in frustration. _'Talk about timing. This better be good or else …'_

He opened the door and to his surprise he found the police standing outside, with one of the magical Elders. Confusion obvious on his face, he greets his new guests and gestures for them to come in. As he closes the door and follows them into the living room, his mind is a jumble of questions and theories about why they are at his home.

"So Mr Messenger, obviously you are wondering what we are doing here." Announces the detective, flipping open a little black writing pad and clicking his pen to life. He stands a good six foot two inches, short light brown hair, green eyes and a strong Welsh accent. "My name is Detective Riva, this is my partner Detective Rogan and Elder Matthews. I don't know if you're aware but there was a murder in the early hours of this morning, as a local club. After speaking to several patrons, we found you're name pop up several times. So I would like to know, where were you between the hours of two and three this morning."

So shocked by the question, Dietric found he could only stand, staring wide eyed and slack jawed at the officer. He couldn't fathom why they were questioning him about the murder, couldn't they just call back the spirit of the dead man and find out who killed him? Just what did this have to do with him and why is one of the Elder's here? Finally finding his voice, he responded.

"I believe I was heading home around that time. I called a taxi, so you could check with the firm." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, as he watched them eyeing him suspiciously.

The questioning continued for several hours, until the police decided that he had answered all their questions and then they advised they would be in touch, so not to go leaving town. After elhowing his guests out, Dietric slumped against the door and sighed. He couldn't believe what was happening, he felt drained and dirty.

"Why is all this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? Grandma … I think your grandson is in trouble and I'm hard pressed to know what to do to get myself out."

* * *

><p>Please read and review - thanks ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It had been two days since the incident with the police and his mind was still reeling. What confused him more was that there had yet to be an announcement to the identity and capture of the murderer. He had tried going out that night but to his dismay didn't feel in the right state of mind, so he went to a off licence and grab several bottle of wine. When ever he left his apartment, he had a constant feeling of being followed, so after completing a simple spell he was able to confirm he was being watched – every little thing he did. Dietric had resorted to casting a spell over his apartment, to stop others from seeing into it and watching him; it was the only way he could feel safe in his own home.

_'It makes no sense at all.'_ He thought to himself as he walked down the streets to his part-time job; since he was a Magus, he had a duty to teach those of lesser power or new to the crafts – which was mandatory. Dietric didn't mind much as it paid for his comfortable life style, which he liked very much. He paid no mind to those around him, too lost in his own troubled thoughts to even care; his feet walking almost automatically to his destination. If he had stopped to look at those around him, he would have noticed looks and stares from select individuals, as if they knew something about him which was secret only to them.

As he turned the corner down 'Elders Row' – so named because the Elders had created it, along with the 'Well-Spring Academy', which helps teach those of the craft. It was during his approach that he felt several pairs of eyes were watching him, sending shivers down his spine and making him pause.

Yeah he loved attention, but certainly not like this – this was making him fear for his own safety and life.

Taking a deep breath, he composed himself before continuing his long and disturbing walk to the academy. Well-Spring was an elaborately large building, with its ornate looking walls, which were actually enchanted glass – the Elders could then change the look of the building any time they wanted. Currently it had black, daunting windows and cream walls, which made the place look like a monochrome picture. The only real inspiring aspect of the building, he thought, was the enchanted entrance hall which would take on an ancient stone labyrinth to anyone who was not permitted to be within the academy.

Finally entering the building, Dietric felt the unwanted and uneasy. He stood there and watched the entrance hall contort and transform from a lovely, ancient old and wooden hall way, with its baroque style carvings, into a a wildly disorientating stone and grass labyrinth.

"Just what the fuck is going on?" He winced as he spoke, he could already hear his grandma's voice scolding him for using profanity, even though he felt it was justified. Folding his arms, he stood there in his deep blue suit with its matching tie, white shirt and black shoes, and waited for someone to greet him.

Dietric felt like he had been made to wait for hours before someone finally showed up and to his surprise it was one of the Elders. Morgan was one of only four women within the Elders circle, which was made up of fifteen of the most powerful craft wielders. She was small of stature, short at around five-two, with long platinum blonde hair, that ran in two braids down to her waist. She had a youthful look to her, despite her seventy-two years; Morgan stood before him in a purple-blue robe, with a silver decorative design down the front a white trim. A surprisingly stark contrast against her hair and pale-pink skin tone.

"Dietric," Her wise green eyes revealing nothing but her many years, stared up at him. "I'm sorry for all this but myself and the other Elders have decided to … erm … suspend you from your teaching role. We will of course continue to pay you during your time away from the academy but you must be aware we can have you associating with the student, until the current matter has been resolved."

_'Resolved?'_ His eyebrows furrowed together, "What do you mean resolved? You're not making any sense, what has to be resolved and what do it have to do with me?"

He watched as Morgans eyes clouded over, eventually turning white; he'd heard about this, it was when the Elders use a magical link to communicate with one another. Again Dietric found himself waiting for the Elders to 'talk' about his so-called situation. _'This is ridiculous. What the hell is going on?'_ His mind was a frantic annoyed mess.

Eventually the blonde Elder's eyes returned to normal, she smiled softly at him before speaking. "Dietric … unfortunately I can not divulge the reasons for your suspension, you will have to take up that matter with Elder Matthews."

With that and before he could say another word, he found himself back in his apartment. Unable to vent his frustration verbally to the Elders, he released his magic energy instead; all his fury and anger over the last couple of days was expelled with his power, totally destroying the inside of his apartment. Though he felt better momentarily, as he glanced round he wished he'd gone somewhere else to let off some steam.

"Goddamn it. What the fuck is going on? This is unbelievable, you can't do this to me." He raised his fist in the air, shaking at nothing and everything. In just a matter of days Dietrics life had gone from fun and free of complications to a total disaster zone, with no foreseeable way out.

After basically destroying his living quarters, he spent several hours fixing everything with magic, which in turn made him extremely exhausted. Flopping on to his newly re-formed sofa with a sigh, he found himself simply staring blankly at the ceiling; his mind was still trying to figure out what was going on and still coming up with a big fat nothing. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before and worse he didn't know why or how he was involved.

"So how am I supposed to get a hold of Elder Matthews, if I'm not allowed into the Academy?" He mumbled to himself, his voice was a harsh, hoarse contrast from its usual tone. "That's it." He shouted, snapping his fingers.

He remembered being given a calling card by the Detective the other day. _'Maybe he knows how to contact that idiot Elder?'_ He thought, at the same time as casting a quick spell to have the card and his phone appear in his hands.

Punching in the numbers, Dietric wondered if he was doing the right thing or whether he was about to make things worse for himself. As he dialed the final number and placed the receiver to his ear, a cold sweat broke out on his forehead – _'Definitely make things worse.'_

The phone rang for a moment, then a gruff voice answered. Dietric asked for the detective he had spoken to, a couple of days ago. He heard a grunt, followed by silence, then a familiar voice answered. "Riva!"

"Detective Riva, its Dietric Messenger." He hoped his voice didn't sound too shaky.

"Ah, Mr Messenger and what can I do for you today?" Detective Riva's voice seemed smug, as if he knew Dietric would call him – eventually. This made Dietric angry but he held it back and decided to play nice, for now.

He plagued the detective with questions about his interrogation a couple nights before, what it was all about and why he was being kept under surveillance, as well as how to contact Elder Matthews. But as he expected, the answers he received were either vague or ignored, however he did manage to get a contact number for the Elder, which surprised him somewhat – he didn't think Elders used mobile phones any more. Taking down the number, he said a quick good bye to the not-so-helpful Detective Riva and hung up as abruptly as possible.

_'I don't see what the issue is with telling me what the hell is going on. Its involving me and screwing up my life, I have a right to know.'_ He sighed, dropping the phone in his lap and rubbed his face. He couldn't believe that he was being put in this position, with no possible way out and he doubted that this Elder was going to be lose lipped with information either. _'Still worth a try I suppose, got nothing to lose. But first, I something to eat would be good.'_ With that thought, he grudgingly got up and plodded into the kitchen to grab a snack or two.

After eating, he sat back down placing his cup of coffee on the glass table and picked up the phone. He supposed now was better than ever, he punched in the numbers the Detective gave him and waited for a voice to answer. Each ring gave him pause; was he doing the right thing? Did he really want to delve deeper into this and was this going to lead him somewhere he _really_ didn't want to go?

Finally the ringing stopped, but it went straight to answer phone. _'That's strange.'_ Before he had time to think on it more, it beeped for him to leave a message – leaving his message he hung up. His brows furrowed together, something didn't seem right; he had a strange sensation run down his spine. _'I think things just went from bad to worse.'_ He sighed, running his hand through his neat hair. "I shouldn't have made that phone call."

* * *

><p>Please read and review - Thanks ^^<p> 


End file.
